Deep Violets
by KazeWolf016
Summary: Eric, an Umbreon morph, meets a very peculiar roommate who might just bring out the best in him.
1. Chapter 1

I have been trying to figure out how to start this, maybe I'll start with the beginning. My name is Eric, and I'm an Umbreon morph. I just turned seventeen and I'm transferring to a school ment for morphs and half breeds. I used to go to Lincoln's institution Jr./Sr. high school, where your parents financial status decided how good you were treated, and I, being an orphan at the age of twelve, was a poor man. basically I got ignored by everyone, which was fine by me. However, I'm getting off track just a bit.

My day started off with my usual routine of showering and doing chores around the orphanage. One of the workers, a frail old man walked up to me with a letter in his hand.

"Eric, there's a letter for you. Says it's from the academy of pokemorph and half breeds high school."

I got anxious and took the letter into my hands. I had been waiting weeks now for the letter telling me if I qualified for the school.

"Well, are you going to open it?" The old man said with slight irritation.

I nodded and tore the letter open. I read the letter with excitement.

Dear Eric,

It's with my great pleasure that I can tell you that you've been excepted into the academy of pokemorphs and half breeds. Your first term starts September second at ten a.m. Orientation is the day previous at eight a.m. You shall receive your schedule and room information at that time. You shall also remember that no alcohol or drug substance is allowed on school grounds or at any school related event. Please remember that you'll be sharing a room with another. Please also remember to be courteous of their needs whatever they may be. We look forward to seeing you during the term .

Yours sincerely,

Principal Maxwell.

I reread the letter over and over again for a few minutes to make sure that it wasn't fake. I had actually gotten excepted. Orientation was just a week away. I needed supplies and some clothes for the year as well as a few other things for the year. The letter mentioned a roommate as he/she. If that ment that I could have a roommate then surely the wouldn't put me in with a girl. I have really bad luck with people in general. I don't think I could survive living with a girl.

"Hey Eric, you dropped something out of the letter, it looks like a piece of paper." Said the old man.

I looked down and seen a folded piece of paper with a picture of a girl on it. She was an Sylveon morph. Underneath her picture was a name. Madeline. Her room number was 016 on the second floor of building C.

"Wait a second, that's my room number." In other words, I'm sharing a room with her. My head was spinning and my body felt numb. I've never had much luck with girls...

The week went by without any problems. I saved up done money for my ticket and bordered the train after a few goodbyes. The ride would take about an hour and a half so I found my seat with fill intent on passing out. I quickly found that I was out of luck with that idea.

The train was leaving the station slowly. As the train took off I noticed that there were a couple of people who were walking away. I also seen that there was also a couple of people that were walking down the aisle looking first place to sit.

Four human boys walked up to me. They told me I had to move from my seat so they could sit down. I almost argued but I decided I shouldn't get in trouble and risk being able to go to school.

I found an empty seat by an espeon morph. She looked familiar, I just couldn't remember where I'd seen her.

"Can I sit here?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I was wonder if I'd see you here Eric."

"Eh, do I know you?"

"Did you get the paper about your roommate? Because that would be me."

My face turned crimson, how could I have forgotten her? Not only was she the only other eeveelution morph I'd seen, but she was drop dead beautiful too.

I quickly fell asleep during the train ride. My eyes slowly opened and looked around. My vision was blocked my an unknown object. It smelled very sweet and slightly sour. All together the smell was mesmerizing. Well, until I got slapped for sniffing too much. I looked up to see a very red faced Sylveon morph.

"Enjoying yourself you pervert?"

I quickly shot up, had I been sleeping in her lap? Wait, then I was sniffing her... oh arceus. My face went crimson as I realized my mistake. I tried to think of a way to apologize but my brain wouldn't respond.

I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be so close. Wait, how did I even get so close to you?"

"Oh, when you passed out, I put your head in my lap. I thought you'd be more comfortable but it turned out that you're a pervert."

"No, I swear it was an accident. I didn't know that you were there. I couldn't tell what it was and I couldn't see so I tried to figure it out."

"So you sniffed me? That seems really perverted to me."

I looked down, I had no way to properly explain myself. I just looked down at my feet. I thought about finding another seat when I felt a hand on the side of my face. I looked up, she was smiling at me. She seemed to be a little too happy considering I did something so perverted. Suddenly, she kissed me. My eyes went wide and my face went crimson. After everything that just happened she kissed me? Something was wrong here. I realized that we were still kissing when I felt a tongue push gently in between my lips. I shot backwards to get away from her. Only to remember I was leaning on her to not fall...

Too late, I feel backwards off the seat and head first into the floor. Effectively knocking myself out. Damn it, why me...


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up wasn't as pleasant as the last time.

"The hell, where am I?"I was laying in a bed covered in white sheets in a white room. Over all, it was a lot of white, not really my cup of tea as an Umbreon morph but that wasn't my main priority. My main concern was my pants. mainly that they were gone. I'd been stripped down to my boxers.

"Oh, you're awake."

A voice came from the other side of the curtain surrounding the bed I was in. I'm pretty sure I knew that voice and I'm hoping it wasn't that girl. I don't think I could take it anymore. Sure enough, it was her. I could make out her shadow on the other side of the curtains.

"Arcues damn my luck"

"Arcues won't help you here Eric. You're not getting away from me"

"Oh man, this isn't good. What should I do? Maybe I can hide some how? Yeah because I have SO many options."

I heard a whisper in my ear

"Hey there, are you ready?"

I turned to see the Sylveon getting closer until she kissed me. Then she started to climb on top of me. I panicked and fell off the bed.

I woke up, still on the train, still in the lap of the cute, not horny, Sylveon.

"Well, that was a weird dream."

"Oh, look the pervert is awake."

I sat up and moved to the opposite seat. She studied me, looking me over from top to bottom.

"Do you have something on your mind, or have you been mesmerized by my good looks?"

"That's rich, you should get ready. After all, we're arriving at our stop soon."

 **Hey guys, been a while but I'm alive. I'll be releasing more chapters soon!**

 **P.S. I need an editor if anyone is interested then pm me!**


End file.
